Tsukasa Hiiragi Einstein
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ante un feroz y tifón y con serios problemas en casa por la electricidad, Tsukasa encontrará accidentalmente una nueva fuente de energía que podría revolucionar el mundo, y todo a partir de una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y un gato. Oneshot con un muy ligero toque de OOC.


**Advertencia:** Con este OS cierro con Lucky Star el año 2015, año bastante fructífero y que espero hayan tiempos todavía mejores, ese es mi deseo para despedir el año y recibir el 2016. Lucky Star no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, por más que quiera :'v

 **Tsukasa Hiiragi Einstein**

El despertador tenía ya un buen rato sonando en la habitación de Tsukasa. Realmente despertar no era uno de los mayores fuertes de la última de las hermanas Hiiragi, pero al fin abría los ojos y trató de detener la alarma del despertador, pero terminó por tirarlo al suelo accidentalmente y tuvo que levantarse para recogerlo. Ya había aclarado bastante según podía verlo en la ventana a pesar de lo nublado que estaba y por lo fuerte que llovía, pero igual Tsukasa seguía teniendo sueño, mucho sueño.

- _¡Tsukasa, ven que el desayuno ya está servido!_ \- se escucha que llamaba Miki Hiiragi desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy, okaa-chan!- grita también Tsukasa antes de precipitarse al baño para asearse antes de desayunar.

Antes de salir, Tsukasa notó un leve parpadeo en el foco recien encendido de la habitación. Ya se venía haciendo costumbre desde hacía pocos días, cuando inició un alerta de tifón que causó severos daños en el sistema eléctrico que proveía energía en varias zonas residencias suburbanas de Tokyo, incluyendo el vecindario donde vivía Tsukasa. Se había hecho lamentablemente habitual que hubieran parpadeos de luz o que se fuera ésta por varios minutos o incluso por un par de horas para luego regresar sólo unos minutos. Todavía el problema persistía, después de todo el tifón aún continuaba y ocasionaba problemas para restablecer la energía, aunque la familia pudo ver en la televisión (como pudieron) que se esperaba que para la próxima semana pudiera volver todo a la normalidad. Tsukasa podía escuchar a Matsuri maldecir por lo bajo porque el secador para el pelo casi le hacía corto circuito encima. El día no proyectaba un buen inicio.

* * *

 **Comedor**

-Veo que dormiste muy bien hoy- saludo Tadao a la menor de sus hijas. Tsukasa saluda con la mano y toma un pan tostado-. Va a ser terrible si la electricidad no es normalizada pronto. Muchos electrodomésticos podrían verse muy dañados si esto continúa.

En el momento que Tsukasa toma asiento hay un nuevo apagón. Se escucha una nueva queja lejana de parte de Matsuri y luego vuelve la luz, no sin dar un par de advertencias sobre un nuevo apagón próximamente. Kagami estaba untando tranquilamente mantequilla a su pan mientras leía el encabezado principal del periódico, y entonces se le cae accidentalmente la rebanada de pan y éste da contra el suelo, justo sobre el lado que Kagami le había untado la mantequilla.

-¡Mendigo pan! Definitivamente cosas como estas serían un maravilloso tema de conversación para Konata- expresa Kagami con bastante enfado.

-¿A qué te refieres, onee-chan?- pregunta Tsukasa untando también mantequilla a su rebanada.

-El mito ese de que el pan siempre se cae sobre el lado de la mantequilla. Algo bastante ridículo a mi parecer, pero sin embargo bastante frecuente y que mucha gente quiere siempre encontrarle la lógica a eso- responde Kagami recogiendo la vieja rebanada para desecharla y luego tomando otra rebanada de pan.

Tsukasa podía entender perfectamente eso. Cosas como esa sin duda llamarían la atención de Konata, e incluso se atrevería a preguntar a Miyuki para que explicara por qué siempre pasaba eso. Era curioso ese tip, incluso Kuroi-sensei vería bastante difícil explicar algo tan "normal" y a la vez tan extraño ¿Porqué el pan cae sobre el lado de la mantequilla? ¿Acaso la mantequilla tenía algún poder extraño que se manifestaba cuando estaba sobre una rebanada de pan? Eso quería averiguarlo, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no importa cuánto lo intentara, y entonces aparece Inori completamente empapada y con un animal en sus brazos.

-Lamento no avisarles, pero es que vi a este gatito solo en la calle y quise salir para salvarlo- se excusa Inori antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar-. Allá afuera está lloviendo a cántaros, y además sopla un viento horroroso. Por un momento temí que me llevaría arrastrando.

-Sí, el tifón está golpeando con demasiada fuerza- se lamenta Tadao mientras terminaba su taza de café-. Ve y sécate, Inori, que tu desayuno te está esperando.

La mayor de las hermanas se retira junto al gato para secarlo también, y mientras esperaban se escuchaban algunas quejas de parte de Matsuri, quien finalmente llega al comedor y toma una rebana de pan... y luego es que da los buenos días a la familia. Se podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocando con violencia contra cada una de las ventanas de la casa, causando algo de pavor a Tsukasa, pero aún esa desagradable sensación no era la que la dominaba, sino su curiosidad de saber el porqué del mito del pan con mantequilla, así que tomó una nueva rebanada y le puso una pequeña cantidad de mantequilla, posicionó la rebanada veinte centímetros sobre el plato y la dejó caer. El resultado obvio fue que el pan nuevamente cae sobre la mantequilla.

-¡No, mi pan!- se queja Matsuri cuando se le resbala el pan del mismo modo que con Kagami- ¿Porqué la suerte es tan despiadada conmigo hoy?

-Ya estoy lista- reaparece Inori con el gato en sus brazos-. También he dejado limpio a Nyamo-chan, ¿verdad?- el gato ronronea un poco, y el resto de la familia veía algo divertido aquella.

-¿Nyamo-chan?- Tsukasa deja un momento su extraño experimento para acariciar un rato la cabeza del gato- Qué gato más bonito ¿Nos lo podemos quedar, otou-chan?

-Claro, pero no deben olvidar alimentarlo- Inori y Tsukasa sonríen muy contentas, Kagami estaba sencillamente conforme y Matsuri y Miki no estaban muy pendientes de ello en ese momento.

Luego de ver que Inori jugaba con el gato un rato, Tsukasa regresa a su experimento, probando con la caída de la misma rebanada de pan desde distintas alturas, incluso soltó la rebanada estando ésta apenas se posicionaba un par de centímetros elevada sobre el plato, pero incluso así la rebanada daba automáticamente media vuelta y caía sobre el lado de la mantequilla. Era realmente intrigante ese misterio, no había nada que pudiera explicar ese fenómeno, pero Tsukasa no podía dejar aquello de lado. El tema del pan se había convertido en su obsesión y quería encontrar a como diera lugar la razón de ello. Una y otra vez probó para estar segura completamente de que no habían accidentes ni había ningún factor externo que interviniera, y ya el resto de la familia la veía con extrañeza, sin duda pensando que lo que hacía era jugar con el pan y la mantequilla.

-Ya déjalo, Tsukasa- dice Matsuri luego de ver veinte intentos consecutivos de su hermana menor-. Sencillamente es inevitable, el pan siempre caerá sobre el lado de la mantequilla y eso nadie lo puede cuestionar. Es como que los gatos siempre caen de pie o que el sol siempre se pone del lado opuesto de donde sale...

-¿Los gatos siempre caen de pie?- interrumpe Tsukasa con curiosidad y duda- Yo no sabía que eso era así.

-Sí lo es, mira- Inori toma a Nyamo y lo posiciona sobre su espalda, lo suelta y el gato da media vuelta para caer recto al suelo- ¿Lo ves? Es como Matsuri había dicho.

Las luces de la casa vuelven a parpadear y la familia empieza a hablar sobre las razones por la que los gatos siempre caían de pie, pero Tsukasa estaba bastante pensativa, tanto que casi se encontraba en trance. El pan... el gato... el pan... el gato... el pan... el gato... el pan... Y de pronto una idea bastante genial llega a Tsukasa. La familia ve a la menor de ellos tomar una nueva rebanada de pan tostado, le unta mantequilla, se va un momento y vuelve con una cinta adhesiva, toma a Nyamo y le pone el pan encima, con el lado de la mantequilla arriba, usa el adhesivo para pegar el pan al gato y luego lo vuelve a cargar.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Tsukasa?- pregunta extrañada Miki viendo lo que hacía su hija.

-Es solo que me pregunto... ¿por cuál lado caería un gato con un pan con mantequilla en su espalda?- al resto de la familia no le parecía que esa pregunta tuviera pies ni cabeza- Sólo probaré un momento y después libero a Nyamo-chan y le daré un baño. A la una... a las dos... a las tres...

Tsukasa suelta entonces el gato y, en palabras del ilustre Emmet Brown, la obra de Tsukasa causó una paradoja de espacio-tiempo que provoca que el gato nunca termine de caer, pues a causa del pan, la caída debía ser sobre su lado untado de mantequilla; y a la vez a causa del gato, la caída debía terminar con la criatura de pie. La indecisión cuántica ocasiona que los dos elementos empiecen a rotar a alta velocidad, llegando incluso a superar hasta la centrífuga más potente, y la fricción rotatoria con el aire hace que del cuerpo del gato empiece a emanar electricidad. Toda la familia estaba sorprendida y admirada por aquel hallazgo tan extravagante de Tsukasa, y Kagami es la primera que se atreve a acercarse.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?

-Ni idea, onee-chan, pero se ve increíble- Tsukasa se atreve a tomar a la centrífuga viviente que tenía enfrente y resulta que la electricidad no le hace nada, y además logra detener fácilmente el giro del gato y el pan- ¿Te encuentras bien, Nyamo-chan?- el gato maúlla como si nada, y eso pone muy contenta a Tsukasa- Eso es bueno, pero parece que aún no sé porqué el pan siempre cae sobre el lado de la mantequilla.

Inori comprueba por sí misma el gato, y éste ni siquiera parecía mareado. Era sorprendente, no había duda, y una nueva idea aparece tanto en ella como en el resto de la familia cuando llega un nuevo apagón.

-¿Acaso piensan lo mismo que yo?- pregunta Tadao, recibiendo una afirmación de su esposa e hijas.

* * *

 **Media hora más tarde**

Por cosas de la vida que no se explican (o al menos no fácilmente), Tadao tenía en un armario que casi no era usado, un pequeño generador de energía que se veía claramente hecho como un viejo proyecto escolar. Inori entrega nuevamente a Tsukasa el gatito y le indica que hiciera los honores. Tadao también alza su pulgar cuando conecta unos cables a aquel pequeño generador, y ya Tsukasa acerca el gato poco a poco.

-No te preocupes, Nyamo-chan. Sólo será un rato, y además te compraré comida cuando te toque descansar- el gato maúlla como si estuviera listo, y Tsukasa lo suelta para activar nuevamente la paradoja espacio-temporal.

La misma Tsukasa guía con cuidado al gato en centrífuga al interior del generador, y cuando ya estaba allí y Tadao cierra la puerta del generador, las luces regresan completamente y no vuelven a parpadear. La electricidad había regresado a la normalidad en la casa.

-¡Síii! Ahora sí no tendré problemas con el secador- festeja Matsuri alzando un puño en señal de victoria.

-Hija mía- Tadao abraza fuertemente a Tsukasa y frota su cabeza con una mano-. Llenas de orgullo a tu país.

-Otou-san, esa forma de felicitar suena como a meme- señala Kagami con una gota en la cabeza-. De todas maneras, lo hiciste muy bien, Tsukasa. Te luciste esta vez.

Tsukasa no recordaba un momento más feliz que ese, después de todo fue capaz de hacer algo bueno que lograría dejar boquiabierta a toda su familia. Cuando volviese a clases no dudaría en contarle sobre su invento a Miyuki y Konata, eso estaba claro.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y con esta historia les empiezo a desear desde ahora que hayan tenido (lo pongo así porque o pude subir antes esta historia) Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo, uno en el que sé seguirán las historias, y también espero por un repunte en Lucky Star. Eso sí que sería un sueño bastante hermoso :3

Hasta otra


End file.
